His Lioness
by yellow-eyed-demon
Summary: Going back in time was hard enough, never mind the manipulations and Horcruxes. Even worse? Ending up dating her best friends father.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing, yada yada yada. You've read it all before.**_

_**AN- I was undecided between this pairing or a Regulus/Hermione fanfiction. Um, just so you know for future reference if I make her a right bitch, I have never really liked Lily annddd the darling Draco was a spy along with Snape so he knows Snape killed Dumbledore on his order because I love him too much *kisses and shit***_

_**On with the story.**_

_His Lioness._

_Chapter 1._

Spells of varying ferocity were shouted from members of different sides of the war, both of them knowing tonight was the night it ended. Tonight was the night either Tom Marvolo Riddle or Harry James Potter died.

In a room, which was one of few that spells were not being flung, four people were arguing about a decision that could change this war dramatically, stopping it years, decades, earlier than it should have gone on for.

"This could destroy the timeline Remus, it's not something you can take as lightly as this!" Hermione whisper-shouted at him, angrily.

"So you would let hundreds, thousands even, die because it is risky? It will sort itself out, trust me." He replied in an equally angry tone.

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. "Come on Granger, we don't forever- you're in or you're out."

She nodded her head and whispered into the silence as the room awaited her answer, "I'm in."

George tried to hold in his sobs as he passed her a small bag, which had obviously been shrunken to fit into a pocket of a pair of trousers. "Just in case you want to go against those Marauders." A tear slipped down his cheek, silently wishing Fred was here to help make this farewell lighter. Arms went around his waist as Hermione hugged him tightly, trying to help him with his pain and silently telling him that Fred would always be there, in their hearts.

"We will save him, along with others don't you worry. We won't let Dumbledore manipulate us, too. A Gryffindor and Slytherin can do this, Merlin, is this inter-house unity or what?"

A broken chuckle left George's mouth as voices drew nearer to the classroom as they looked panicked, silently wishing for more time.

"Apparate out of here, the wards were taken down long ago by the Death Eaters, go to London and remember the spell you have to use."

Hermione grabbed onto Draco and as they spun around, the door of the classroom slammed open hitting the wall with a crack which matched the sound of the Apparation, although slightly quieter.

The two appeared in a back alley of a row of houses in the centre of London. Feeling safer than she was when in Hogwarts seconds ago she took Draco's hand, recognising that it was near to where she used to live before she had Obliviated her parents and they made their life-long dream come true. A pang of sadness made her heart ache slightly at the fact she did not even have the knowledge that her parents were alive or dead.

They made their way into the centre of London using the Muggle money Hermione had in the bottom of her bag for fares. They stood side by side on the tube, being jostled by the people getting the train home from work. It filled up slowly as they had got on at one of the first stops. Pushing their way onto the platform once she saw a station name that she knew had a hotel nearby where they could stay the night. She walked up the lengthy escalator, Draco lagging behind her, looking at the metal contraption with confusion at how it worked without magic. Once they had gotten out of the crowded station, she tucked her arm through his. At his look of confusion she whispered that some of the men around London gave her the creeps. Understanding this slightly, he let her continue to have her arm entwined with his.

They settled into the hotel relatively easy once they had got to it, Draco ignoring all attempts at the receptionists flirting. They collapsed into the double bed after the long day they had had, not bothering to change or shower as they felt more energy would be needed tomorrow when they would be going into the past.

-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, the two awoke in the hotel room sprawled out on the bed. They went through the morning on auto-pilot, preparing for the lengthy journey they had in the evening.

Leaving the hotel just before they had to be gone by, they walked around the more crowded areas of London so it would be harder to spot or attack them if Death Eaters saw them. The day seemed to pass quickly enough, the anticipation of going back in time weighing heavily on their minds and on what they were doing. They spent most of the day buying clothes suitable for the era they were going to, ignoring the strange looks they got from some of the shop assistants at how much they were getting in some shops.

At seven in the evening, the two stood in a deserted alley near the Ministry of Magic visitor entrance so they knew that they were close to a magical place once they had gone back. Holding onto the other persons hands and started to chant

"tergum in tempus mutare"

Lights flashed around them as the continued focusing on the date they wanted to arrive to. With a giant flash of light the two disappeared.

-0-0-0-0-0

They landed with a thud on the floor, groans escaping their lips.

"Check the date, Granger."

"tempus" she said, a cough erupting from her throat.

The date flashed in front of them '14th August 1977'

"Perfect," they both said in unison.

_**A/N for those of you who don't know what the 'tube' is in London it's basically trains which go around London. It's also known as the Underground, because it is underground. I went to London recently, well at the start of November so I don't live there, so sorry if my knowledge is off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer- I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I own nothing._**

**_AN- okay, when Draco came back in time his Dark Mark faded so it is just like a silvery outline with no colour in. I have a really bad problem with not being able to write a lot, so sorry if my chapters seem short._**

**_His Lioness._**

**_Chapter 2._**

Deciding their best course of action would be to finish their education at Hogwarts, as they could try and stop some of the students going and joining Voldemort.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, they walked to the bar and asked to rent a room for the night. Once in the room, Hermione sat down at the small desk in the corner and started to write a letter to Dumbledore about their education.

"Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I am writing this letter along with my friend and classmate, Draco, about continuing our education at your school.

The reason for the request is that unfortunately, the magical school we went to which was in the British Isles was burnt to the ground during the holidays. As it was very small, only a minute number of the wizarding population would have been educated there, which may be the reason you have never heard the name, Saint Fredrick for the Magical.

Eagerly awaiting your reply,

Hermione Granger and Draco Zorlutuna.

How is that?" Hermione asked Draco once she had finished writing it.

"Decent," he replied, a frown appearing on his face. "What kind of a name is Zorlutuna?"

"A Muggle one."

Deciding he shouldn't say anything more about it, he took the letter down to the bar to ask if there was an owl they could borrow. After sending the letter, he made his way back upstairs where he was greeted with the sight of Hermione asleep and sprawled out across all of the bed. Sighing in slight annoyance, he shot a non-verbal aguamenti at her, the water waking her up suddenly and in her haste, falling off the bed.

Ignoring Draco's laughter she siphoned the water off the bed, before glaring at him and getting under the covers strictly keeping to 'her' side of the bed.

The two awoke early in the morning to hear an insistent tapping on the window. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Hermione made her way to the window to allow the owl entrance to the room. She untied the letter from the owls leg and read the reply.

"We got in," she said, a smile growing on her face.

Draco smiled back at her, "Of course we did, he has a bleeding heart."

Laughing lightly, Hermione nodded her head in agreement to his statement. She took the list of books and equipment that they would need for Hogwarts and scanned through quickly.

"Diagon Alley, today?" she asked, rhetorically. He smiled and walked to the bathroom to start the shower.

"Don't use all the hot water!" she called after him, a smirk on her lips.

A hour later, they were both ready and walking down Diagon Alley ready to get their school supplies.

-0-0-0-0-0

After getting their school supplies, Draco dragged Hermione to Quality Quidditch Supplies, ignoring her sounds of protest about going into the store.

"Draco, you don't need anything from the shop," said Hermione, dreading going in.

"Just let me have a look!"

Sighing, she tugged her arm from his grip and muttered, "fine," to him. Opening the shop door, she followed him in muttering about how stupid the sport was. Of course, he had got nothing from the store and ended up spending half an hour in the store just to annoy her.

Walking out the shop, she turned and started talking to Draco, not paying attention to where she was walking. It felt like she walked into a wall, and started falling, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of hitting the ground, but it never came, as arms wrapped around her waist keeping her up.

"Sorry," she said, as she looked up to see the Marauders staring at her in obvious amusement as James held her in his arms.

"Hermione Granger," she said in way our introducing herself, "and that guy over there laughing at me is Draco Zorlutuna."

He waved his hand in way of acknowledgement.

"I, my fair lady am James Potter and these three are my trusty man-servants, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin."

"Oi, you twat, you aren't that great." Sirius butted in, winking lewdly, making Hermione roll her eyes at him.

"So, how come we've never seen you before, you look like the age for Hogwarts students?" James asked, looking quite interested.

"We transferred from a small school in the British Isles which got burnt down, so we've transferred and had to buy our school things for this year." she replied, gesturing to the bags, near the end of her explanation.

James was just about to say something when a scathing voice interrupted, "another of your whores, Potter?"

Before anyone could realise what she had said, Hermione replied, "and so what if I am? I don't see he has your name written on him so why are you so bothered?" ending with an innocent smile.

She spluttered for a bit, before storming off in a fit of rage, leaving behind a group of mainly shocked people.

"No one has ever talked to Evans like that, ever." Sirius said, in awe.

"Oh, why may I ask? She seems like a stuck up bitch."

"People dubbed her as the 'Gryffindor Princess' as she is the epitome of what a Gryffindor should be like, apparently. She'll probably make your life a living hell for that, because she has never been spoken to like that. Well, she once got called," his voice lowered slightly,"Mudblood by a Slytherin who used to be her friend and now he has no one. Not that I can blame anyone." He ended with a bark of laughter, not noticing the frown that had appeared on Hermione's face at that statement.

"Ah, okay. I better get ready for my demise then." a wry smile on her lips.

Hermione and Draco walked away from the group leaving James and Peter still in shock of what had happened with Evans.

"She's a keeper that one." Sirius declared, pointing at her as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**_

_**AN- Sorry, I felt like I have been neglecting this a bit with going back to school, not a very good excuse but yeah. Holly hell, though I had the best ever idea for a Merlin/Hermione crossover story and I couldn't stop thinking about it.**_

_**On with the show!**_

_**His Lioness.**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

The days passed quickly, and before they knew it the date was 1st September.

"Draco, wake up," Hermione said, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Piss off Granger, I'm tired."

"Get some sleep on the train, because I'm not going to be like Ron and Harry in second year."

"WOAH, that's today?" He asked, shooting up in bed, surprising Hermione, who was leaning over him and ended up knocking heads.

Clutching her head, she glared at him, "yes, now come on."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past nine."

"Ugh it's too early," he groaned, flopping back down.

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him up a slight smirk on her lips, "I thought you needed this much time to do your hair?"

He opened one eye and glared lightly at her, "I think that's you."

"Shut up and get ready, I'm not above punching you in the jaw again."

Raising his hands up in surrender, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Streching, he made his way to the bathroom, muttering about 'bloody Gryffindors' and 'too early'.

After finishing getting ready and packing up all their things, they Apparated to an alley near Kings Cross Station, both of them having looks of disgust on their faces after landing in a industrial sized bin, which probably belonged to a restaurant with the amount of food scraps it was filled with.

"Scourgify," Hermione said, cleaning their clothes of all the muck which had quickly been acquired.

They made their way to the train station, bantering lightly along the way. Walking past a newsagent in the station, Hermione pulled him to a stop telling him she wanted to go in to buy something for the train journey. Huffing, he followed her in walking behind her as she pursued the shelves but ending up buying nothing much to his annoyance.

Once they had finished in the store, they ran towards Platform 9 3/4 seeing as though, it was nearly eleven o'clock and they didn't want to Apparate all the way to Hogsmeade because of their bad timing.

They ran through the barrier and onto the platform, dodging parents who were milling around, waving their children off. Jumping on, along with a few other stragglers, they pushed and elbowed their way through students who were standing in the corridors of the train, looking for an empty carriage. Ignoring the shouts of indignation behind them, they continued on, finding a carriage with only one person sitting in it.

"Mind if we join you?" Hermione asked, fixing her eyes on the person sitting down. The boy looked up and the two had to hold in a gasp, sitting in front of them was Severus Snape.

"No, it's fine."

After hoisting their luggage on the racks above their head, they sat down on the chairs in silence. Half an hour into the ride, the boy final looked up from his book, getting sick of their piercing stares.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, sharply.

"Sorry, we were just wondering why you were sitting by yourself and not by your friends."

"I don't need friends," he sneered at them.

"Come on, everyone needs friends, no matter how idiotic they are."

"Not me." he replied.

"Seriously? Well just in case you want some, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Zorlutuna."

He looked at them, judging as though he should tell them something before muttering, "Severus Snape." and going back to his book. They rolled their eyes at each other before each grabbing a book and proceeding to read until the Trolley Lady came to the compartment.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked them, peeking her head inside the door.

Snape shook his head, no, but Hermione and Draco each got a bit of everything.

"11 sickles each," she said, accepting their money with a smile.

Dumping them on the table which was attached to the wall, they saw Snape watching them pile the sweets with a unreadable look on his face.

"Have some if you want we won't eat it all." Draco said, a smile on his face, shocking Hermione. He mouthed the word 'mission' to her and she nodded her head in understanding, knowing that Snape needed to know he would always have someone to turn to in his time of need. Of course, it was too soon for that but they could hope.

"Thanks," he muttered in return, reaching his hand out and grabbing a box with a chocolate frog in as though he thought that they would take the offer back.

It was not long after that, when the compartment door opened with a bang.

"Snivellus finally got himself some friends? Aw, how sweet, I'm guessing they're Death Eaters in the making just like you?"

A dull flush crept up Severus' face, at the jabs directed towards him. Hermione was shocked by the cold voice coming from Sirius, who even though in her time had different opinions and such to her, he had never used that kind of tone with her, no matter how many times she berated him.

She turned towards the door, and saw four pairs of eyes widen as they recognised her.

"Hermione, Draco, want to come sit with us? There is still space, figured you're only sitting here because there's nowhere else." Sirius gave a chuckle after this not noticing the glare directed to him from the pair he was talking to.

"No thanks, I don't appreciate you insulting people I consider friends." Draco said lightly which contrasted with the slight sneer on his face, directed at the four who were still standing in the doorway.

Hermione turned back to her book, silently flicking through the pages, as though her doing this would tell them that the comments they made were uncalled for.

"But, it's Snivellus," James said in a patronising tone, like that should somehow mean everything to the two new students.

"I'm sorry, there is no 'Snivellus' here, so can you please go back to your own compartment?" Hermione in-putted, thoroughly sick of the four.

"He's sitting right in front of you!" James exclaimed.

"No, he told us his name was Severus and we will address him as such. If you have a problem with him and have to resort to petty name calling, that's your choice, but I'd like to the in the society of today that I still get to choose where I sit and who I'm friends with."

Shocked at her outburst, the Marauders walked out, slamming the door behind them.

"Why did you do that?" asked Snape, a strange look on his face.

"Do what?" Hermione said.

"Stick up for me, I meant."

"Just because they don't like you, doesn't mean that they should try and change whether we like you. Plus, I used to get called names all the time so I know what its like."

He nodded his head, and they finished the train ride in near silence.

_**A/N I couldn't think of how to finish this. Like it, love it, hate it, want something to be put in the story? Put it in a review or an email-thing and I'll see what I can do, xo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN- Thank you for all the reviews, I was so overwhelmed. The poll for my Merlin/HP crossover, if you want to vote. Did anyone watch the NTA's? I actually screamed when Colin won Best Male Actor, haha. I feel like I've been neglecting this story a bit, but I'm coming up to choosing my options and don't have a clue what to take and I'm pretty stressed about it.**_  
_**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**_

_**His Lioness.**_  
_**Chapter 4.**_

They stepped off the train, after it had reached the station, looking around for any indication of where they were meant to go.

"Firs'-years an' transfers! Firs'-years an' transfer over here!"

Hearing the prospect of there being transfers in the school, some students began to look to see if they could find them through the throngs of students all making their way to the carriages. They made their way to where the booming voice was coming from, knowing it was Hagrid, but keeping the guise that they were oblivious to who had such a loud voice, and gasped when they saw him, murmuring to the other about his height.

He took them over to where the boats where, his lantern swinging from his large hand, illuminating the path in front of the group. The first years huddled together in the boats, each holding four, while Draco and Hermione took the remaining one, knowing it would only just hold their weight. The boats pulled away from the docks, the sounds of first years gasping in awe at the blatant use of magic, from those who had grown up not being used to it being used on an everyday basis. The journey to the castle seemed to take a while, for the two in the back boat, the air unnaturally cold for the time of year it was.

When the boats finally reached the shore, they stopped quite suddenly, surprising one first year who had already stood up, and ended up falling gracelessly into the murky water. When the boy was pulled out, he was spluttering, slight tremors shaking his body from the cold. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and sighed, realising the long journey that they still had to make up to the castle and the first years, from their experience as some, got tired quite easily, moaning and groaning at the unfairness for most of the walk.

Once they had finally made their way up the the front steps of the castle, the two had to admit, that even they were a bit out of breath from the hike they had just made. The doors opened, and the new students filled in, excited chatter passing between them. Hermione and Draco stood near the back, silently, waiting for them to be brought into the hall by the professor. Hagrid stood with them until McGonagall came out of the hall.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Hagrid walked back from the way they came, out into the school grounds whistling, to him what would seem quietly, but to everyone else who was there it was just slightly louder than it would be for a normal human. A disapproving stare followed him out, coming from the Transfiguration professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on the year who had fallen into the water on the journey to the castle.  
"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

A steady stream of chatter seemed to come out the first years mouths, students who had elder siblings in the school telling them what their siblings had told them they had to, from fighting a troll to duelling Dumbledore. McGonagall came back a few minutes later and the pupils went silent, almost instantly.

"Come. They are ready now."

The first years walked into the hall in a disorderly fashion, Draco and Hermione walking slowly at the back and when reaching the front standing off to the side, away from the main group of students. They could hear the "whispers" clearly, they weren't even trying the be discreet about talking about them, causing Draco to roll his eyes and paste a sneer on his face in annoyance.

Once the first years had been sorted, a lot more in Slytherin and Hufflepuff than there had been in Draco and Hermione's Hogwarts years, the two got called up, Hermione going first.

"Granger, Hermione."

She made her way to the stool, and the hat fell onto her head, still covering her eyes slightly.

_"Ah, Miss Granger, we meet again. A bright mind, perfect for Ravenclaw and yet the slyness that you obtained over the years, but your heart and bravery have never changed. Good luck on your mission."_

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, as Hermione made her way to it, eyes peeled for an empty seat. She saw one and walked over to it, a smile on her face at the thought of the Gryffindor common room. She sat down just as McGonagall announced Draco's name.

"Zorlutuna, Draco."

_"Mr Malfoy, wise of you to change your name. Still very cunning I see, but more bravery and backbone in you since last time we met. Brilliant mind though. Good luck on your mission."_

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers, just as how the Gryffindor one did Hermione. Once Draco had found a place to sit, he exchanged names with a few people around him, realising he had went to school with some of their children, just by their distinctive features. Silence consumed the room as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome to all newcomers! I have a few things to say before we begin consuming our delicious feast.

First, to all first years, the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. I have also been reminded by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to tell you that magic is not to be used in corridors outside lessons. Any student found using magic outside lessons shall be punished with detention or reduction of house points.

And finally, let the feast begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry not an update, just an author's note.

I have a lot of school work and issues in my life right now, so sorry for not updating soon. I will update as soon as I can, but I'm not sure when.

Thanks for continuing to follow/review/favourite this story.


End file.
